emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 435 (21st March 1978)
Clive and Ian are rescued and Rod is left in a coma following the incident. However, Ian discovers the mine was emptied years ago, and Clive leaves the village unexpectedly. Plot Joe and Ruth go into the mine and find Ian injured but talking. Joe goes on further and finds Clive unconscious. Ruth runs back to Emmerdale Farm and asks Annie to phone for an ambulance and let Donald know about the accident. Sam is with Donald and rushes up to the farm as Donald goes to the mine. Ian and Clive are rescued and both taken to hospital. Donald and Ruth follow on. Rod is found but has to be dug out. He is also unconscious and is taken to hospital. Ruth blames herself for the accident. Annie asks Dolly to go to Holly Farm for milking. Donald, Joe and Ruth are told that Clive regained consciousness in the ambulance and Ian is discharged with cuts and bruises. The news isn't good for Rod however who may never regain consciousness or pull through. Clive blames himself when he sees how bad Rod's condition is. The next morning, Ian and Ruth's landlord, Dudley Seward, arrives at the farm and tells them they have broken the terms of their lease and their contract may be terminated when it comes up for renewal in a few months. They are also told that their attempts were in vain as the mine was emptied years ago. Donald is unsuccessful in tracing Rod's sister. Dr. Patel tells Donald that he wants to keep Clive in for another night. Ian and Ruth argue and he blames her for the whole situation. Nellie calls to see Sam and tells him she's begun work on the kneeler again and thanks him for convincing her. Ian resigns himself that he and Ruth are finished. They argue in front of Annie and Joe. Henry wonders if Dolly could succeed in getting Amos to write again but Dolly makes him see that if he can't do it, nobody will be able to. Annie and Donald are told that Rod has improved and should make a good recovery. Donald arrives to collect Clive but is told that he discharged himself earlier on. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Dolly - Katharine Barker *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning Guest cast *Clive Hinton - Martin Potter *Rod Blake - Peter Attard *Ruth Hepton - Stephanie Turner *Ian Hepton - Tim Preece *Mrs. Ratcliffe - Gabrielle Blunt *Dudley Seward - James Tomlinson *Dr. Patel - Marc Zuber *Ambulance Man - Bert Oxley (credited as Ambulance Men) *Ambulance Man - Matt Smith (credited as Ambulance Men) *Walter - Geoffrey Hooper (uncredited) Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Beckindale Vicarage - Interior *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room and Sam Pearson's shed *Holly Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room and hallway, yard *Mine *Hospital - Corridors and ward Category:1978 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes